


Working Hard to Play Harder

by CaptainKaysno



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKaysno/pseuds/CaptainKaysno
Summary: Jeremy’s grin widens even further, “I am SO glad that you asked that because it’s not what you can do for me. It’s what I can do for you, my dear Treyco.”“I don’t want my hair dyed purple and orange,” Trevor replies warily and Jeremy laughs.“I’ll convince you one day,” Jeremy jokes. Trevor cracks a smile despite his best intentions. “I thought that maybe, just maybe, you’d want a quick blowjob?”





	Working Hard to Play Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this in all of it's filth! 
> 
> A thanks to Missy and redvsvblue for helping me with this!

It’s late when a knock at Trevor’s office door tears his eyes away from the computer and the notebook that he’s been using to plan the heist on for the past- he glances at the time on his clock and winces- six hours. **  
**

Another knock sounds at the door and Trevor pulls his pistol out from the first drawer.

“Come in,” he sing-songs. The door inches open and Jeremy’s face emerges through the crack with a shit-eating grin.

“If it isn’t my favorite bossman,” Jeremy says, opening the door fully and stepping into the room before closing it behind him. “I’ve been trying to find you.”

Trevor sighs, rubbing at his temples. “Well you found me,” he responds opening his arms wide. “What do you need?”

Jeremy’s grin widens even further, “I am SO glad that you asked that because it’s not what you can do for me. It’s what I can do for you, my dear Treyco.”

“I don’t want my hair dyed purple and orange,” Trevor replies warily and Jeremy laughs.

“I’ll convince you one day,” Jeremy jokes. Trevor cracks a smile despite his best intentions. “I thought that maybe, just maybe, you’d want a quick blowjob?”

Trevor stares at Jeremy uncomprehendingly. Jeremy waggles his eyebrows. Trevor sighs deeply before looking at how much work he’s gotten done the past several hours. Then he turns to look at the rest of the work that he has left.

“Five minutes,” Trevor decides after a moment of deliberation even as Jeremy pulls his chair away from the nice mahogany wood desk that Geoff got Trevor as a birthday present. “I’m serious, Jere. Five minutes only.”

“Uh huh,” Jeremy agrees dutifully as he leans down to kiss Trevor.

The kiss starts out surprisingly chaste as they just enjoy a moment to themselves that they haven’t had since - well, at least since last week before Geoff and Gavin came up with this plan that Trevor is working his butt off for.  Trevor takes just a moment to bask in the attention before he deepens the kiss.

Jeremy hums and his hands run their way across Trevor’s shoulders and down his arms. “You look so fucking hot in this suit,” he rumbles. Gavin had  bought the dark navy suit for him a few weeks ago and had echoed the sentiment. His face grows slightly hot as he remembers how the rest of the night went.

“Well ya know,” Trevor shrugs, humming when Jeremy moves to suck a hickey on his neck.

“You’d look even hotter out of it,” Jeremy suggests, hands going underneath Trevor’s jacket and pushing it off so that it pools behind him. Trevor catches his hands before they start on his button up shirt and gives Jeremy an unimpressed stare.

He shrugs, “I figured it be worth a try.” he defends himself.

“You only three minutes left,” Trevor reminds them both. Jeremy sighs but begrudgingly moves his hands to undo Trevor’s pants.

“Three minutes isn’t that much time to give a good blowjob,” he points out.

“It’s been a few days,” Trevor admits. “I don’t think that you have to worry about that.”

Jeremy gives him a disbelieving stare. “You have six boyfriends and several friends with benefits. That seems like something that can be avoided.”

“Listen,” Trevor tries to defend himself before Jeremy undoes his zipper. Trevor’s mouth goes dry as Jeremy turns to look up at him with a wicked grin.

“You went commando?” Jeremy breathes, lighting up like Christmas came early. “All day?”

He doesn’t give Trevor any time to respond before he’s falling to his knees. “I’ve been thinking about this all day, you know that?” he asks hypothetically his breath breezing over the head of Trevor’s dick. Trevor jerks forward. “Jerked myself off in the shower just thinking about all the pretty noise you’d make.”

“Two minutes left,” Trevor breathes even though he just pulled that number out of his ass.

Jeremy laughs, the smug bastard before he finally gets down to business and wraps his hand around Trevor’s cock, grinning at Trevor’s low groan. He starts a slow rhythm dragging his fist up and down in a circular motion that makes Trevor jerk up.

“So impatient, Treyco,” he observes like he isn’t the cause. “Might wanna slow down or might not even get to suck you off.”

“Or you know, you could just get started,” Trevor suggests hoarsely.

“I could,” Jeremy agrees casually as he lays his head down on Trevor’s thigh to watch his hand jerk Trevor off. “Or I could keep doing this and watch you squirm. Unless you wanna say something?”

Jeremy stares up at him with wide, guileless eyes that could charm the cross off a nun and a smirk that would make even the devil think twice about crossing him. Trevor debates his options.

“Please,” he mumbles, hands tensing and relaxing on the armrests of his chair.

“Anything for you, baby,” Jeremy promises, pressing a sweet kiss to the head before moving to press open, wet kisses to his shaft, his hand moving down to fondle Trevor’s balls. After a few teasing seconds Jeremy finally moves to take the head into his mouth, one of his hands settling on Trevor’s hip to keep him in place. Trevor moans and one of his hands jump from the armrest to cradle the back of Jeremy’s head.

The opening notes to ‘You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch.’ plays in the room. Jeremy pops off with a grin and Trevor wants nothing more than for a hole in the floor to open and just take him into the sweet fires of hell.

“I should probably answer,” Trevor tells himself.

“Yep,” Jeremy agrees, propping his chin up on a closed fist. Trevor sighs and fumbles his smartphone out of his pocket and to his ear.

“This is Trevor,” he greets, hoping that he doesn’t sound as shaky as he thinks he does.

“Trevor!” Ryan greets, sounding pleased. “Just finished up the job on 6th. Got a lot of shit this time-”

Jeremy’s hand drifts it’s way back over to Trevor’s shaft, brushing lightly, teasingly over the heated skin, and Trevor glares at him. ‘Don’t,’ he mouths and Jeremy stops his fingers just underneath the head of his dick.

“And about 20,000 dollars,” Ryan finishes and Trevor resigns himself to having to get another inventory report tomorrow morning. There’s the sound of a Diet Coke can opening and the sound of shuffling before Ryan says, “So how’s Jeremy’s mouth being treating you?”

Trevor stares at a small dent in the wall opposite to him. “What?” he squeaks and Ryan’s breathless giggles ring down the line. “Did you two set me up?” he demands after a second.

“Yep,” Ryan agrees.

Jeremy takes Trevor’s outraged stare to mean that he can keep going and he fits his mouth over the head of Trevor’s dick and sucks noisily with spit leaking down and over his fingers. Trevor moans, anger forgotten momentarily as his hips jerk forward of their own accord.

“I bet you look so pretty right now, Trevor,” Ryan rumbles. “You always look pretty when you’re getting sucked off.”

Trevor feels dizzy and he closes his eyes before Jeremy squeezes his hip in warning. Trevor forces his eyes back open to meets the brown-black of Jeremy’s eyes and he winks at him before relaxing his jaw and taking him down further.

“Fuck,” Trevor swears voice jumping in pitch and Ryan hums from across the line.

“Tell me what it feels like, Trevor,” Ryan demands, and Trevor tries to gather up his thoughts into something close to coherency. Jeremy grazes teeth slightly over the skin of his shaft and just like that the dam is broken.

“It feels so good Ryan,” he breathes into the phone. “It’s so-” he breaks off with a moan as Jeremy moves his hand down to fondle his balls. “Jeremy is so good.”

Jeremy rewards that with an extra hard suck that makes Trevor’s eyes roll backward into his head.

“I don’t think I can,” Trevor takes a shaky breath. “-last much longer.”

Jeremy pulls off and moves up on shaky legs to crash their lips together, clumsily shushing Trevor’ whine before he starts jacking Trevor off in earnest.

“You’re gonna come for us, aren’t you, baby?” Ryan rumbles through the phone. “Just like the good boy you are.”

Trevor whines high in the back of his throat, his muscles tensing and relaxing and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Jeremy thumbs over the head, and Trevor shudders, curling forwards.

“Yeah, you are,” Ryan assures him, arrogance leaking into his voice. Trevor digs his nails into Jeremy’s biceps. “You’re so good.”

With a quiet whine, Trevor comes. Shaking his way through it as Jeremy strokes him near to the point of hypersensitivity before pulling away and tucking Trevor back into his suit pants.

Their quiet breathing fills the room and Trevor leans his head against the back of his chair with a content sigh. Jeremy takes the phone away from his hand and talks quietly into it for a second.

“Yeah, we’re heading home,” Jeremy says and Trevor opens an eye to look at him.

“Who says I’m going home?” he asks half-heartedly.

Jeremy shrugs, “Listen, man, if you wanna stay here in a cum-stained shirt then I mean all the power to you-”

“You motherfucker!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
